Implicit Social Norms
by Nightwitch87
Summary: 'They are, as you say, automatic and intrinsically logical to humans.' Data is struggling to understand an old idiom. Deanna and Will try to help. This is really a Data/Troi/Riker friendship story, with minor references to adult content.


Disclaimer: I don't own this show or these characters. I just decided to get them out after a long time and play with them, not for profit.

**Implicit Social Norms**

The night was unusually busy. People kept bustling in and out of Ten Forward as if it were a space station. They were most likely attracted by the lateness of the hour, the relaxed atmosphere and the live music, a classic jazz band fronted by none other than Commander William T. Riker. Or so he thought. It was like him, Deanna mused, to consider himself the front of the band.

'…and a clear reference to the style of Frank Rosolino' the android concluded.

'I wish. I'm flattered, but there are galaxies between myself and Rosolino.'

She had drifted off from whatever Data had been going on about, but was drawn back into the conversation by this unexpected display of modesty.

'Commander, I was not equating your level of sophistication to Rosolino's. I was merely drawing a stylistic comparison. Your upward scales in particular would require further refinement to approach the level of Rosolino's play.'

'Thanks, Data. I get the idea.' He gave Deanna a half-tragic, half-smirking glance over the rim of his glass before taking a dramatic sip.

She smiled. 'As always, Data, you are unfailingly honest.'

Data looked back at Will, an expression of concern crossing his stoic features. 'Was this inappropriate? I did not wish to offend you, Commander. Rosolino was an exceptional musician. However, you are also a skilled trombonist.'

'It's fine; I appreciate the honesty. There's always room for improvement.' He raised his glass in a small toast to Data, who appeared uncertain whether to reciprocate or not. Not that he was drinking in any case.

Deanna felt a tinge of sympathy for the android, who was now looking around the room with curiosity, observing the mixture of couples holding hands or kissing in dark corners, the groups of officers laughing or playing chess, cards or games indigenous to their home planet. They had chosen this table for its proximity to the stage, so Will could get back up there as soon as his break was over. 'Are you all right, Data?'

He looked at her. 'Certainly, Counsellor.' Well, 'certainly' was an improvement on 'all systems operating' or 'fully functional'. 'What prompted the question?'

'You seem a little preoccupied.'

'I was merely pondering my continuing difficulties with implicit social norms.'

'I think you are doing remarkably well, on the whole. Look around you. You are an integrated member of the Enterprise's crew, in the middle of things. You are sitting here, socializing just like anyone else.'

She could feel Will's eyes on her as he agreed. 'Yes, and I think you're learning all the time.'

'It is not my learning by observation and interaction which concerns me. There are many norms I have recognized and practice, the purpose of which still eludes me.'

'You're not the only one' Deanna commented. 'So much of what we do is automatic, and anything but rational.'

'Yet humanoid species learn these rules almost without effort, whereas I have to exert attention and logical processing to assimilate them. They are, as you say, automatic and intrinsically logical to humans.'

Will shrugged. 'To be honest, Data, I think you just overthink things more than most people.'

Deanna put a reassuring hand on Data's forearm. 'What would be an example of something you would like to understand better? Perhaps we can help.'

'There are too many things to enumerate them. However, just three point five hours ago, I was reading a 20th century novel and came across an old term which seemed to make very little sense.'

'Shoot' Will encouraged him with a smile.

'I beg your pardon, Commander?'

'I meant "tell us the term". But make it quick.'

'Ah.' He cocked his head slightly. 'Curious. A reference to the 20th century colloquialism, I assume?'

'Exactly. So I'm assuming that wasn't the term.'

'No, the idiom was…"playing hard to get".'

Will and Deanna shared a look of amusement across the table. She quickly began to stir her drink, watching the blue swirls. If she looked at his face now, she would burst out laughing. 'Would you care to explain, Will? I believe this is your area of expertise.'

'Well, Commander Data' Will replied with an air of formality, 'that concept has puzzled many over the years.' He tugged at his blue shirt and straightened up.

'I understand that it refers to making oneself seem more attractive or interesting by not immediately accepting an invitation to do something. In this case, it referred to engaging in a type of brief romantic relationship with someone. However, my semantic understanding notwithstanding, I fail to comprehend why a refusal would serve to encourage attention. Theoretically, to optimize one's likelihood of reproductive success, one should refocus one's attention on a mate who is more likely to engage in sexual intercourse.'

'Ah, but where's the fun in that? That mate, as you say, would be far less interesting…sexual intercourse notwithstanding' Will added with a smirk. 'It's not about how quickly you achieve your goal. It's about how enjoyable it's going to be once you get there.'

'This is precisely what I do not understand. Why would it be more enjoyable if one has been humiliated by rejection before?'

'Data, if you're looking for an evolutionary explanation, the selection bias would be towards those with the most viable offspring, not simply towards those who reproduce the most.' As she explained it, she realized that Data was probably well-versed in human evolution, as he was well-versed in most matters. 'In human evolution, those females who possess more indicators of favourable genes are also more selective in choosing a mate.'

'Yes, but does that not invert cause and effect? They are more selective because they are more attractive partners. There is no reason to become more attractive by being more selective.'

'Paternity certainty' Deanna countered. 'Those males with more selective female partners are more likely to be investing resources into offspring that is their own.'

'I think' Will interjected, 'that whatever the origin, you're both thinking about this one too technically. I think it's all about the effort you put in. For example, Data, you value your role in Starfleet highly, don't you?'

'Of course, Commander.'

'You've put many years of work into your career. You have attended the Academy, served on different ships, earned your rank. Do you think it would be as important to you if you had just been handed your position the day you were found on that planet?'

'That is a curious question. I presume I would, as I would still be unique as an android serving in Starfleet.'

'Well, most humans wouldn't. The harder you work for something, the more important it becomes.'

'Investment of resources is predictive of commitment to an aim, any aim, including relationships' Deanna recited.

'Yes, sometimes it's about what you put in, and that makes you realize how valuable it is.' Will was giving her that look again, and she averted her gaze.

'I am familiar with the investment model of relationships, Counsellor. I have studied it extensively in my search for an answer. However, I fail to see how this applies to casual sexual encounters. If one continues to exert effort on one prospective partner following rejection, does one not run a high risk of failure to achieve one's goal? Similarly, if one rejects a prospective partner one is interested in, does one not run the risk of that partner expending their attention on someone else?'

'You got it.' Will toasted Data again and took another swig of his amber drink.

'That seems highly illogical.'

'Sometimes, Data, when it comes to these things, you've got to take a risk' Deanna explained with a smile. 'It can even enhance the experience by increasing your physiological arousal.'

The android seemed to consider this. 'This is an argument I cannot refute.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' She pushed some loose curls back over her shoulder. It was very warm in here. Speaking of physiological arousal… She didn't know whether it was the drink, the topic or the loose atmosphere with all sorts of feelings floating around, but this was getting to her, and she knew that she wasn't the only one. It couldn't be the synthenol in her Risan Ocean Depth cocktail.

'Take a look around, Data' Will said with a gesture to the dimly lit Ten Forward. 'It's happening everywhere.'

Their friend raised his eyebrows. 'It is?'

'See that woman at the bar over there, the brunette in the short turquoise overall who- don't look like that, do it subtly!' he quickly instructed as Data had been craning his neck to see who fit the description.

Deanna didn't need to turn around. She knew who he was talking about, had sensed a certain amount of mutual curiosity. She was attractive, young, of course she would be interesting.

'Yes, I have seen her. She is talking to Guinan.'

'As a cover. She was watching me the whole time we were playing up there, and now she's hanging around. I'm pretty sure she's interested, but she doesn't want me to know that. If I went up there now and talked to her, she'd probably be a bit dismissive and-' He broke off with a quick look at her. 'I'm sorry, is this too awkward?'

'Not at all' she replied sincerely. 'Your theories of the female psyche are intriguing, if slightly outdated. Do continue.'

Data looked back and forth between them, a puzzled expression on his face. 'Why would it be awkward to discuss this? I do not find it awkward.'

'No, I was just asking if it was awkward for Deanna.'

'It isn't' she said quickly. Or it hadn't been. Now it was on the way of getting there.

'Is it because Counsellor Troi is a female?'

'Not exactly' Will answered, looking down at his glass.

'Ah.' Data paused. 'You mean it would be awkward for her, but not me, because you have previously shared a romantic relationship?'

'Yes.' Deanna could sense strong discomfort and apprehension from Will. She wanted to ease the tension, to make things go back to normal, but…

'Query. If you, Commander, and I had been engaged in a prior sexual relationship, a casual relationship, would my question then also be awkward?'

Unfortunately, Deanna had chosen this moment to take a sip of her drink, and was now choking on it.

'Do you require assistance, Counsellor?'

'No' she held up a hand, 'h- thank…you, Data.'

The expression on Will's face was priceless, and she was still shaking with laughter and coughs when speech returned to him. 'Data, if you and I had been in a sexual relationship, that would take things at this table to a whole new level of awkwardness.'

Data still appeared confused. 'Why was my question amusing?'

'Well, no offence, but I just never considered you…erm…in that way.'

'That is reassuring, Commander. My question was purely hypothetical.'

'Now _that_ is reassuring.' He grinned at Deanna, who returned his smirk.

'I see we are having fun.' Guinan had approached their table unnoticed, wearing midnight blue robes and a knowing smile. 'Would anyone care for another drink?'

'Thank you, but I think we are taken care of here' Will replied.

'Good. Will, the band has asked me to ask you when you will be rejoining them.'

'Uh…' he looked around the table uncertainly. 'Tell them to start without me.'

'I will. Data, I was wondering if I could introduce you to an acquaintance.'

'Certainly. When?'

'Now would be a good time.'

'I am presently in company.'

'Oh, I'm sure they won't mind. I think you will find the experience of meeting her informative.' Guinan's smile grew wider, yet lost none of its mysterious quality.

'It's all right, Data' Deanna reassured him. 'You should go and meet someone new.'

'Absolutely' Will agreed. 'Learn about social norms from other people than us. Test your knowledge empirically.'

'All right. If you will excuse me…' He got up from the table and left with Guinan, followed by the attention of his friends.

Deanna broke the silence. 'Well…maybe you should go and test your hypothesis as well.' She nodded at the bar.

He only spared a brief glance for the attractive stranger, who was now engaged in conversation with another man. 'No. I'm not interested.'

'Playing hard to get, are we?' she replied playfully.

'No' he said with a sudden finality. There was a new seriousness in his voice, but his blue eyes were twinkling mischievously. She could feel them on her, and something about it made her skin tingle tonight. There was that bit of electricity that sometimes sprung up between them, particularly after late poker evenings or when it was fuelled by music. This was going to be one of _those_ nights.

'You are then, in Data's words, running a high risk of failing to achieve your goal.'

'That would depend on my goal.'

'And…' she hesitated. 'What is your goal?'

He leaned forward slightly. 'You're beautiful, Deanna. All night, I've been…I couldn't help glancing over. That purple dress, it's very…'

'Flattering?'

'Flattering.' A wide smile spread across his face, and she could feel just how flattering he thought it was. It made her feel sexy. Sometimes, it was hard to differentiate their feelings at moments like this.

'Hey, eyes up here.'

'Sorry.' His gaze stopped wandering and re-focused on her face.

'You, on the other hand, should re-think the V-neck.'

He glanced down. 'What, and hide my impressive chest?'

She laughed. 'It's hairy.'

'If you're suggesting I shave it so it looks more Betazoid-'

'No. That wouldn't be you. It's…well…manly.'

'That's the idea.'

What was she doing flirting with him? They had agreed to keep things platonic to keep it simple. These slip-ups were becoming too frequent. But it was too easy, and did she really want to go home alone tonight?

His hand inched slowly across the table, approaching her fingers. She met him part way, only a few centimeters away, but it was enough to encourage him. Sometimes, "playing hard to get" wouldn't get you anywhere. Even such an innocuous touch was electric. His thumb was drawing circles on her hand. She needed more than innocent flirtation tonight, and she wasn't about to be the passive one.

'When does your shift start?'

'Huh?'

'Your bridge duty.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Way to kill the moment, Deanna.'

'That wasn't my intention.'

It took him a moment, but a questioning smile returned quickly. She loved that playfulness in his smile. 'What are you suggesting?'

'I'm proposing an empirical study.' She took a brief glance at the door and returned his smile. 'A single case design. No repetitions.'

He squeezed her hand and got up. 'I'm a big fan of research.'

'But…Will…your trombone…'

He pulled her closer to the wall, away from the centre of the room, so they could leave relatively unnoticed. 'Deanna, if it's between the trombone and you…I know which one's nicer to touch.'


End file.
